


say something (im giving up on you)

by Simpsoveranything65



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Letters, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsoveranything65/pseuds/Simpsoveranything65
Summary: Ventus writes a letter to Vanitas.Words are written and feelings are exposed.But how will Vanitas react when he reads the letter that his beloved(?) wrote and how will he respond?
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	say something (im giving up on you)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a bad angsty mood at the moment. I’m still writing the new chapter for My Tutor, but I keep having these episodes of angst that won’t go away until I write it out.  
> Will be a fair few spelling mistakes and I will try to edit them later!

_ Dear Vanitas,  _

_ I don’t know how to start this off, and if I’m going to be honest with you. I want to curse you out, I want to call you every name under the sun, I want to kick and scream at you. But, I can’t do that in a letter that your twin is forcing me to write to you. So instead, I’m just going to ‘write what I feel’ as Aqua once said to me.  _

_ It’s been a month since you packed up your life and moved away from this shitty little town that we live in. At first, I thought it was a joke because surely you would’ve said something, right? But, it wasn't a joke. I came round to your house, like I usually did and your mom answered the door. She looked sad, and I quickly asked what was the matter. She just smiled at a fake smile of happiness and then told me that you had left. I was waiting for her to be like ‘haha! Sike!’ But, instead I was met with Sora who confirmed the news. You had left, overnight in your car, with all of your stuff to god knows where.  _

_ Why didn’t you tell me that you were leaving? You could’ve at least told me that you were leaving for college soon. But no, you just pulled a moonlight flint and I haven’t been the same since.  _

_ I’ve tried to be okay with you not being here, it’s not like you are dead. But how would I know that? You blocked my fucking number and my texts. You deleted all your socials and I haven’t been able to see anything since.  _

_ The night before you left, you told me that you loved me, you’ve loved me more than you’ve ever loved anyone before. Was that a lie?  _

_ The night before you left, we did things that we have never done before. We finally let ourselves become one with each other. You told me that you never wanted to do it with anyone else but me, that you always wanted it to be with me. Was that a lie?  _

_ I still find myself thinking of the day we confessed to each other. You were sitting in your room on your bed, reading as per usual and I was sitting on the floor with the switch playing Mario Kart. I kept whining on the floor and throwing my tantrums and you told me ‘If you don’t shut the fuck up with your whining over there, I’ll come over and make you shut the fuck up’ and me being the little petty bitch that I still am, told you ‘Make me’. Let me tell you, I’ve never seen you slam a book down onto the bed so fast and jump from your position on the bed, you grabbed me by the face and kissed me hard. But, you were my first kiss and I know that I was yours. We pulled away from each other breathless and panting like animals in heat. I looked at you in the eyes and whispered ‘You too?’ You didn’t even respond verbally, instead we laid on your floor making out until the sun had passed and we were in nothing but darkness.  _

_ Or the times that we spent arguing like an old married couple. Remember that one time we had a huge argument and because we are both stubborn, we didn’t speak for 5 days straight? Sora and Riku made up that plan to get you into the cafè that I worked at with Terra and Aqua and once they got you in there, they locked you in with the help of Terra and Aqua. I remember coming out from the back, angry that I couldn’t find whatever they asked me to look for and when I saw your face, I broke down crying. But, you didn’t hesitate to run over to me and hug me, console me until I felt better. Even though we hadn’t discussed our fight yet, you still held onto me while I cried. We didn’t even know what we were so angry with each other to begin with, so we just laughed and ate the pastries that were on sale that day while we held onto each other.  _

_ Do you remember that night we spent at your house and we were both hyper as shit? Sora, your mom and dad left for the night for some family trip and you asked your mom to stay at home. She said yes and you told me and I quote “Get your cute ass over here Venti, we are having a fucking sleepover!”. We spent the whole evening making forts in the living room and then destroying them by making out on them. We had so much fun and it was like we were those 6 year old kids that would always make forts in your parents living room and destroy them by wrestling with each other. By the end of the night, we stayed in a fucked fort, holding onto each other and lazily making out muttering ‘I love yous’ with the occasional ‘I love you more’.  _

_ I went to ‘our spot’ the other day. You know the one with the trees and the little pond? It was the place where we first met. My brother kicked the ball into a bunch of bushes and I went to look for it, but I got lost. I was so scared and I started crying while sitting on the rock, sobbing for someone to come and find me. Then you came along, and I didnt even notice because I was crying that much. You just nudged my shoulder and asked if I was okay. I told you that I was scared and didn’t know where my friends were at. You stayed with me and told me that you would protect me while we waited for my friends to come and find me. You showed me your backpack and I was so happy because I too was (am) a fan of Pokemon! We spent the whole time talking about our favourite Pokemons and many more things. We kept meeting up there everyday until your mom told my mom that I could come over to your house. We were inseparable.  _

_ I wonder if you still think about all of our times together. If you too find yourself crying yourself to sleep because the memories hurt. If you get angry whenever someone mentions my name. Because I sure do. I get pissed all the time whenever someone mentions your name. I told Terra to go and ‘fuck himself into the middle of next week’ all because he asked if you had responded to my texts yet. I apologised as soon as the words came out of my mouth. But, it made me think. Your name was something I used to love hearing. Now, I can’t stand hearing your name without the anger burning up inside of me.  _

_ Are you happy?  _

_ Are you okay?  _

_ Are you safe?  _

_ Are you still taking your antidepressants everyday? _

_ Are you still the same Vanitas that I fell in love with?  _

_ I don’t expect you to respond to this letter, since you can’t even respond to my texts or calls but, please Vanitas. Let me know that you are okay. Let me that it wasn’t my fault why you left, let me know that you didn’t lie to me when you told me that you loved me.  _

_ Please just let me in, okay?  _

_ Even if I never hear from you again, I don’t care. But, give me something please. We used to give each other everything, and anything. Please, I beg of you, write back to me and let me know what happened for you to just leave us all like this. You promised me forever, but instead, you left without a word and may never be able to forgive you for that.  _

_ You left me behind, you left everything we promised behind. You told me on those late nights that we would drive to the beach that you would always be my side. So explain to me how I’m sitting in my bedroom, crying onto a piece of paper and wondering why you aren’t here by side?  _

_ You promised that we both go to the same college together, we both will be in the same dorm together and we would be inseparable.  _

_ You promised that after college, we find our little apartment, we would find jobs to keep us going or even get our dream jobs.  _

_ You promised we will get married one day and have children.  _

_ You promised that we would both grow old together, we would watch our children grow up and we will look back at the memories in the scrapbooks that you knew I loved making and we will be happy with our life.  _

_ However, you broke those promises, and you broke me.  _

_ I just have one more thing to say to you, and I never thought I’d ever have to say this to anyone, especially you.  _

_ I hate you, I fucking hate you. But, I don’t. I love you, I fucking love you so much. You broke my heart and I still find myself being in love with you. I never thought I could hate but love someone so much in my life, but that’s what I feel for you.  _

_ I hope this letter finds you, and I hope you respond.  _

_ I love you Vanitas. I always have and no doubt in my mind that I always will.  _

_ Yours sincerely,  _

_ Ventus.  _


End file.
